


Moving On

by AutumnalRain



Series: Two Paramedics and a Fireman [2]
Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Firehouse 51, Jealousy, New Relationship, Revenge, brettsey, dawsey, former established relationship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnalRain/pseuds/AutumnalRain
Summary: Alternate ending to 'Forbidden Love'. What happens when Gabby returns to Chicago and refuses to give Casey up without a fight? Will Casey give in to her demands and have Brett’s worst fear come true?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Gabriela Dawson, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Series: Two Paramedics and a Fireman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124954
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Had a few ideas where Gabby isn't all that accepting of Sylvie and Matt's new relationship. 
> 
> If you're a brettsey shipper, you might enjoy the first story, and if you're NOT a Dawsey shipper, then this story may be what you need.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't hate Dawson but thought this would be fun to write.

Gabby looked on in distaste. Whilst Casey or Sylvie had shown very little PDA, therefore, not making it inherently evident that they were dating, Gabby could something there was something going on between the two. Whilst they didn’t hug or kiss or anything in front of her, she could tell they were more than friends by the little touches Matt with on Sylvie, such as gently touching her arm or squeezing her shoulders affectionately. Matt was never really into physical contact when in person, therefore, seeing her ex-husband squeeze Brett’s arms made her blood boil. She had only been gone for two years and yet her _Matt Casey_ was already moving on with her former Ambo partner.

 _That conniving little BITCH…_ Gabby thought in absolute betrayal and anger. However, Gabby pasted on a sweet smile and greeted her former family.

* * *

Dawson finally managed to catch Matt alone. Finally, Brett had left the man alone. _Ugh what a clingy bitch_ Gabby thought as she watched Brett from the corner of her eyes hugging Kidd.

“So, how have you been Gabby?” Matt smiled charmingly at his ex-wife. He could tell she was a little tense but he wasn’t sure what she was tense about. He had thought everyone had made her feel welcome.

Gabby couldn’t help but have her breath taken away from her. Matt had not changed. His eyes were still sparking blue. She could also immediately feel that connection that she had always feel with him. A sense of comfort and live, as if she had always meant something special to him.

Again, Gabby kept her thoughts to herself, but she couldn’t help but internally think bitterly about Sylvie. _Yep, there is no way Matt is actually taking Brett seriously. Probably just trying to placate her so when we finally get back together, he can honestly tell Brett that their relationship just didn’t work out._ Gabby smiled at her reasoning. _Yep, that is exactly correct. Matt was just too good for the world. Even he didn’t want to hurt poor little Sylvie, and his way to not crush her heart was to play along with her feelings for him until I got back._ She looked back into Matt’s eyes.

“So… I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the fundraiser again on Thursday?” Gabby gave Matt a flirty smile, gently, laying her hand on his upper arm and giving it a gentle squeeze. “We had a lot of fun last time… _if you know what you mean”._ She continued on, letting out a flirtatious giggle whilst using her hands to now caress his right arm.

Casey gently took a step back, moving away from her touch. He let out a nervous chuckle “I don’t think that would be appropriate”. His face had a little grimace and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck, trying to get himself out of this situation. “You’re right. Last time _was_ fun, but that was also closure for me, Gabby. I’ve also moved on”. His gentle smile was back on his face as he tried to gently let his ex-wife down without causing a scene.

However, Gabby had other ideas. Suddenly her coy, flirty smile disappeared. Instead, her face dropped and her eyes flashed with fury. “You’re dating that blonde _skank_ aren’t you?!” turning her head, directing it at Brett. Her outcry, however, was not discreet. “The minute I left, she laid her slutty hands all over you didn’t she? Bet every time she heard about our arguments, she was just planning out her future with you and counting down the days till we broke up.” Gabby’s voice shook with anger and disgust. “.. and she played you right into her hands, Matt”.

Matt’s reaction, however, took Gabby by surprise. His body tensed and anger flashed across his face. “Gabby, you are completely out of line here. _You_ left _ME_. You have no right to dictate who I date and you _certainly_ do not have the right to be angry at me for moving on” Matt was shaking. “And for you to say those things about Brett… Just remember, you left her as well. The only different is I guess you could say is that I was lucky enough to get a good bye but Sylvie wasn’t. You left her high and dry with just a small photo which _I_ had to give to her”.

Despite Matt’s little speech, all Gabby had heard was Matt calling Brett, _Sylvie._ Never once had Matt called Brett, Sylvie. They had always been on a last-name basis.

“Look, Matt… you’re confused and upset, I get it. But, look… I’m moving back to Chicago. My contract is up and I want to give us another go”. Gabby tried to calm down, albeit a little desperate to get Matt back onto her side. 

Casey let his shoulders drop, his eyes showed that he was tired of this conversation already and knew that it wasn’t going to go anywhere good. “If you had told me a year ago that you wanted to move back and give us another chance, I would’ve jumped at the opportunity but Gabby, I’ve moved on. I have moved on with someone who I love very much. I’m so happy with where I am in life, and a big part of that is due to Sylvie”. He gave Gabby a look of sympathy and a flash of regret crossed his face for a millisecond. ”What we had was special and I loved you so much and I always will. But that’s all in the past. I will never forget what we had but I love Sylvie now… it wasn’t until Sylvie and I started dating that I realised how toxic our relationship was. There was no balance between us. You have always been so independent and you never let me completely into your life, which I respected, but I want more than that. I want to be with someone who will include me in the important life decisions… the decisions that will ultimately impact both of us and Sylvie has given me that.” Casey’s eyes softened and stepped towards Gabby, laying his hand on her shoulders. “We just weren’t meant to be, Gabby”.

Gabby however, was furious and shook his hands off her shoulders. “Matt, I love you, and you love me. What about everything we have been through? Louie? The miscarriage? No one else will ever understand that, and certainly not _Brett.”_. her voice was getting higher and louder, slowly attracting the attention of others at the picnic. Casey could see this, so he tried to calm Dawson down.

“Gabby… I think we should lower our voice. This is a family picnic and we _don’t_ want to cause a scene”. Casey put a smile on his face and looked around, attempting to give everyone reassuring smile. However, his firehouse family could tell that the conversation was anything but family friendly. Sylvie had a feeling that their argument was about her and she felt embarrassed. Casey however, caught her eyes and gave her a gentle smile, letting her know that he loved her no matter what. And so, Sylvie returned his smile and stepped closer to Kidd, who wrapped her arms around the blonde paramedic in comfort. Everybody else however continued to keep a close eye on both Casey and Dawson’s conversation.

By this point, Gabby was shaking in anger. She could feel the warning gazes from her former family on her, making her even more upset. No longer content with a ‘family friendly’ conversation, she let it rip at Casey, shouting her words. “ _FUCK YOU,_ Matthew Casey _._ How dare you make me into the villain. I have done nothing but love you throughout our relationship and this is how you return the favour? Maybe it was good we never had children. Imagine if our children had a two-faced asshole as their father. God help them!”.

A flash of hurt crossed Matt’s face before it turned into pure disgust and anger. “ _Dawson,_ lower your voice _now_ ” Matt replied sternly, giving her a warning look. However, by this point, Severide, Kidd and Hermann had already begun approaching the former couple, having clearly heard Gabby’s words.

“Look Gabby, you need to leave. You’re causing trouble out here. This is a family picnic day for all firehouses and you’re bringing in your unnecessary drama ”. Hermann tried to gently lead Gabby to the parks exit, attempting to divert the attention that they had garnered from the rest of the families at the picnic.

However, all Gabby felt was betrayal. Betrayal from Matt, and betrayal from Hermann, her former mentor. “I can’t believe Matt managed to turn you guys all against me. You think he’s all perfect but give him a few years and he will turn on you like he has on me”.

Severide however, had well and truly lost his patience. “Screw you Dawson, you were the one who fucked it all up. You left Casey and everyone else”. His voice was low but shaking with anger. Kelly had been the one to pick up the piece after Dawson had left. He had seen casey lose all sense of confidence in himself and blame himself for the divorce and he will be damned if Gabby did that to the Captain again. “Leave Dawson, you seem good at it. And don’t bother coming back. We don’t _need_ you here”. Kidd just looked at Dawson with sorrow, slowly shaking her head in disappointment.

Dawson looked at Matt, waiting for him to defend her against his best friend but instead, Casey’s face was expressionless. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, Gabby let out a scoff and strutted towards the exit, but not before turning back around to face her former ambo partner. “Enjoy my sloppy seconds, _Sylvie”._ Seeing Brett’s eyes widen, before the blonde had a chance to respond, Gabby turned back around and stalked out of the park. Leaving her former firehouse in shock and anger.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. I may add a few more chapters to this where Gabby basically loses all sense of control and continues to cause drama for the both the firehouse and the new couple.


End file.
